Not Brand Echh Vol 1 12
Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Unhumans To Get Own Comic Book | Writer3_1 = Arnold Drake | Writer3_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker3_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = In five separate one-page features, we see what an Unhumans comic book might look like if drawn by various popular cartoonists of the time. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Sgt. Fury's Lonely Hearts Club Band | Writer4_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler4_1 = John Verpoorten | Inker4_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Parodies of popular Beatles songs, with lyrics rearranged to be all about the Howling Commandos. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = 5th story | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler5_1 = Marie Severin | Inker5_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Fake advertisements for Marvel-related toys and gimmicks. This spoofs the style of the Marvel house ads of the era. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Revengers | Writer6_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler6_1 = Tom Sutton | Penciler6_2 = John Buscema | Inker6_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker6_2 = George Klein | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = A look at the day in the life of the Revengers. At the end, we see Hawkeye reading his copy of Not Brand Echh and complaining about it to the rest of the Avengers. This is a very rare instance of the Earth-616 characters appearing in Not Brand Echh, although it is unclear if this is meant to be canonical. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Charlie America's Family Album | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = A series of photos detailing the early days of Charlie America. There are no credits listed for this story. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = My Search For True Love! | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = Medoozy (a spoof of the Inhuman Medusa) searches for true love in a story that apes the style of Marvel's 1960s romance mags. There are no credits listed for this story. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Other Characters: Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Drawing Lessons! | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Marie Severin | Inker9_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = Drawing lessons from Marie Severin. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Frankenstein Sicksty-Nine! | Writer10_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler10_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker10_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis10 = Dr. Doomenstein creates a Frankenstein monster who terrorizes New York. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}